


Soul like sea foam

by CrimsonRusalka



Category: Den lille Havfrue | The Little Mermaid - Hans Christian Andersen, Rusalochka | The Little Mermaid (1976), The Little Mermaid - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Denial of Feelings, F/F, Feelings Realization, First Meetings, Fluff and Angst, My First Fanfic, Ocean, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, mermaid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:42:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23678593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonRusalka/pseuds/CrimsonRusalka
Summary: What if the Little Mermaid had chosen to not revive the prince? What if the Sea Witch found a way for her to continue living despite her decision?
Relationships: Den lille Havfrue | The Little Mermaid/Prinsesse | Princess, Rusalochka/The Princess, The Little Mermaid/The Princess
Kudos: 1





	Soul like sea foam

The little mermaid stared in awe at the scene before her. A group of men was singing and dancing rowdily on the deck of the ship her and her sisters were planning to sink. Sparks flew around in spiral shapes, fizzing out as they hit the deck that was doused with salt water.

Her eyes settled upon a young man standing at the starboard bow. She quickly hoisted herself up so that she was level with the ship, firmly grasping the scratchy rope netting. He turned his gaze towards her. She dropped back down into the water, and he quickly dismissed it as his eyes playing tricks on him. He'd had quite a bit to drink, so it wouldn't have surprised him.

However, shouts of "Rusalka! Rusalka!" soon erupted from the ships crew. Alas, it was too late, and the ship was already beginning to sink. It did not take long for the prince to lose consciousness as he slowly lost oxygen.

The sight of the prince slowly sinking underwater awoke something inside of the little mermaid. She swiftly swam over to his body, and dragged him over to the shore. After hoisting his limp body onto a nearby rock, she refused to leave his side despite the pleas of her sisters.

"Why is he any different than all our other victims? Why does he deserve to be rescued?" they chided.

The little mermaid kept silent, instead choosing to turn her head away and press her palm against the cheek of the prince. Of course, she did not stay silent just to spite them. When she searched her mind for the answer to their question, she was just left with more questions. She herself was unsure of why she had chosen to save the prince.

That one thought was all that she pondered throughout the night while she waited for the prince to wake up. By sunrise, the only answer she had come up with was that she had found herself drawn to him the moment they locked eyes. She did not find him attractive in any way, no. But she did find herself drawn to him in a much more fundamental way. As if he were a messenger, who had arrived to deliver her a letter from someone else. And she figured that the only way to find out who that figurative letter was from was to follow the messenger.

However, she found that there was no need to follow the messenger at all, for the one who wrote the letter arrived right before her eyes. She had arrived in a pure white horse, wearing a pure white outfit to match. Her cape was draped ever-so gracefully behind her, laying flush on the horses back. She and her horse were flanked by two other chestnut horses. Sitting atop them were two beautiful ladies, in gowns just as beautiful.

She could not even begin to process the beauty of the lady in white, who she assumed was the princess due to her attire, which was much more elegant than that of her ladies in waiting.

The princess spoke in a very dignified manner about the man who she revealed to be a prince, and galloped away back to the castle with the prince in tow. The little mermaid promptly followed them, swimming for quite some time before she reached the castle.

Once she reached the castle, she realized in anguish that with no legs, she would never be able to reach the princess. However, her problem would soon be resolved by a certain witch.


End file.
